Les Lamentations d'un Serpent
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Moi, Grima, fils de Gàlmòd. J'étais un homme sage et loyal autrefois. Avant que mon âme ne se soit assombrie de ne pouvoir saisir ce que je désirais tant: Eowyn. Mais jamais tu n'as daigné me regarder.


_Bonsoir,  
><em>

_Une fois encore je vous présente un Os qui, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris grâce au titre, se portera sur le personnage de Grima. Je m'attarderais sur cette fameuse scène du film où l'on voit Grima verser une larme devant l'armée que Saroumane a créé. _

_J'espère que cette petite idée vous plaira. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une suite mais cet Os est relié à un autre que j'avais posté auparavant qui s'intitule "L'Amour d'un Serpent". _

_Avant ce cesser de blablater, je voudrais vous signaler qu'il est possible de retrouver un petit montage de cet Os réalisé par **SkyAngel1997** sur ma page facebook, "La Plume de Syana"._

_Je remercie vivement Skya pour son aide et pour avoir accepté d'illustrer mon texte par un de ces superbes montages ! _

_D'ailleurs, si vous appréciez les histoires du Rohan autant que nous, je vous recommande d'aller voir son profil afin d'y lire sa fameuse fiction sur les Rohirrim "La Cavalière du Sud". Si j'étais vous d'ailleurs, je lirai aussi ces autres écris qui sont vraiment fabuleux !_

**_Et pour_****_ finir:_**_ Merci à la **Petite Souris** pour sa correction, ses suggestions et son avis ! Je suis rassurée de ne pas l'avoir déçu quand à mon point de vu concernant cette scène ! Et là aussi je vous recommande chaudement ces magnifiques écris !  
><em>

_* Merci de tout coeur à vous deux pour votre aide ! *_

* * *

><p><strong>Les Lamentations d'un Serpent<strong>

Si seulement… Si seulement tu m'avais porté un tant soit peu d'attention. Chaque jour passant, je ne quémandais qu'un peu de ton attention. Un simple regard, même le plus froid m'aurait suffi. Durant un temps, vivre à tes côtés m'aurais contenté. Puis, ton ignorance envers moi m'a rendu fou. Et voilà où j'en suis à présent.

Moi, Grima, fils de Gàlmòd. Mon père était conseiller à la cour du Roi. Il a fidèlement servi Thengel puis Théoden son fils, dix-septième Roi du Rohan. J'aurais pu en faire de même. J'étais un homme sage et loyal autrefois. Avant que mon âme ne se soit assombrie de ne pouvoir saisir ce que je désirais tant. Oui, toi, Eowyn, fille d'Eomund et de Théodwyn, nièce du Roi Théoden. Je te désire plus que tout. Mais jamais tu n'as daigné me regarder.

J'en ai souffert, cruellement souffert. Je me suis senti faiblir. J'ai cru aux paroles de Saroumane. J'ai corrompu mon âme pour lui lorsqu'il m'a offert ta vie en échange de mes services. J'ai accepté de devenir l'homme qui manipulerait le Roi du Rohan et qui entrainerait son Royaume à sa perte.

- Gandalf le Blanc… Gandalf le fou ! A-t-il l'intention de m'humilier avec ses nouvelles platitudes ? Cracha Saroumane furieusement.

Je relevais la tête vers celui que j'avais accepté comme mon maître depuis déjà de nombreuses années, celui pour qui j'ai laissé mon âme s'obscurcir. Sa colère m'effraie tout le temps mais je le servirai encore et toujours tant que j'aurais la possibilité de mettre la main sur cette femme qui fait battre violemment mon cœur.

- Ils étaient trois à suivre le magicien, déclarai-je calmement, mes doigts passants sur ma blessure à la lèvre supérieur que m'avait infligé le Roi Théoden avant que je m'en aille. Un Elfe, un Nain et un Homme.

- Vous empestez le cheval ! Répondit le magicien d'un claquement de langue. L'homme… Reprit-il en se tournant vers moi. Venait-il du Gondor ?

- Non, murmurai-je en passant outre ses insultes qu'il lâchait à longueur de temps. Il venait du Nord. Un des rôdeurs Dunedains, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Il était vêtu pauvrement. Et pourtant… Il portait une étrange bague : Deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, l'un dévorant l'autre. Ce dernier couronné de fleurs d'or.

Je fermais les yeux durant un court instant, pendant que mon maître, grommelant entre ses dents, s'avançait vers le pupitre qui maintenait son précieux livre. La description si précise que je venais de faire de cet anneau m'avait été facile. Car je me souvenais avec douleur l'avoir vu sur ses doigts robustes, ces doigts qui avaient osé se poser sur ma douce aimée. Il l'avait empêché de s'approcher du trône, là où son oncle retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, aidé par les incantations de Gandalf devenu le magicien blanc, et qui me rapprochait alors d'un éloignement définitif de toi. Et même si le dégoût s'était peint sur ton visage, tu avais tout de même accepté cette étreinte, une étreinte que j'aurais tant souhaité te prodiguer.

- La bague de Barahir. Alors Gandalf Maisongrise croit avoir trouvé l'héritier d'Isildur. Le Roi perdu du Gondor. Pauvre fou ! Clama Saroumane. La lignée a été brisée il y a longtemps ! Aucune importance. Le monde des Hommes s'effondrera. Et cela commencera à Edoras.

Je frissonnais en entendant ce nom. Edoras. Là où tout avait commencé pour moi et là où tout se finirait sûrement. Je fus soudainement pris d'un malaise.

- Théoden ne restera pas à Edoras. C'est bien trop dangereux, il le sait. Il s'attendrait à une attaque de la cité. Ils vont certainement fuir au Gouffre de Helm, la grande forteresse du Rohan. La route est dangereuse car il faut traverser les montagnes, dis-je lentement. Leurs femmes et leurs enfants les accompagneront.

- Envoyez vos cavaliers Wargs, m'ordonna Saroumane sans un regard.

Je me mordis la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement de crainte. Si Saroumane envoyait les Wargs, comment pourrais-je espérer un jour revoir le visage de ma belle Eowyn ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me mis à souhaiter que Théoden du Rohan saurait mettre son peuple en sécurité.

**Oo**

Je rentrais craintivement dans la pièce. Par l'un des gardes, j'avais appris, avec un soulagement que j'eu du mal à dissimuler, que le peuple du Rohan avait repoussé l'attaque des Wargs et s'était réfugié au Gouffre de Helm. Les Rohirrim comptaient quelques pertes dans leurs armées, mais aucune ne semblait être déplorée chez les femmes et les enfants. Cela avait aussitôt apaisé mon âme tourmentée. Je n'arrivais plus à imaginer à cet instant que mes actions entraineraient la mort de celle que j'aimais.

- Maitre ? Appelai-je à voix basse.

- Le Gouffre de Helm possède une faiblesse. Son mur d'enceinte est gravé dans la roche hormis un petit caniveau à sa base, un peu plus grand qu'un égout.

- Comment ? Demandai-je en comprenant ses intentions en le voyant manipuler des fioles. Comme le feu pourrait-il défaire la roche ? Quel genre de machine pourrait abattre le mur ?

- Si l'on fait une brèche dans le mur, le Gouffre de Helm tombera.

- Même en cas de brèche dans le mur, il faudrait être un très grand nombre, des milliers, pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse, répliquai-je désorienté.

- Des centaines de milliers, reprit Saroumane en esquissant un vague sourire froid.

- Mais mon Seigneur, il n'existe pas une telle armée !

Mon maître ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Il se contenta d'avancer dans la pièce, rejoignant un vaste balcon qui dominait ses terres, m'intimant tout de même d'un geste froid de le rejoindre.

Ce fut à cet instant que je les vis. Une armée si grande, si imposante, si forte, que nul n'aurait pu les vaincre. Ils étaient si nombreux à se dresser devant moi, hurlant et frappant leurs boucliers de leurs armes.

Leurs cris exprimant leur soif de sang me paralysèrent sur place. Je regardais mon maître discourir vivement, déclarant qu'il était temps pour eux de partir à la guerre, d'un œil effaré.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je réellement participé à tout cela ? Avais-je aidé ce magicien à assouvir ses desseins ? Un plan qui allait envoyer des milliers de Rohirrim à la mort. Et ma belle, ma si douce Eowyn… Je prenais brutalement conscience de mes actes. Comment Eowyn pourrait-elle survivre face à ces monstres qui allaient attaquer son peuple, qui allaient les soumettre sans aucune pitié. Comment pouvais-je espérer que ma douce aimée réchappe à cette attaque et me soit donnée ? Je compris maintenant que Saroumane se moquait éperdument de sa vie.

Mon cœur se brisa instantanément. Je réprimais un brusque gémissement en songeant à Eowyn. J'avais participé à tout cela. Oh Eowyn ! Pardonnez-moi ! Ma lâcheté t'a conduit à une mort certaine. Toi si belle Eowyn.

Ton visage si beau hante mes nuits depuis si longtemps. Je suis désolé. Je voulais seulement espérer un jour caresser tes longs cheveux semblables à une rivière d'or. Je voulais enserrer ta taille mince et élancée que laissaient paraître tes si jolies robes d'argent. Toi, si belle et si froide, tel un pâle matin de printemps, non parvenu à la plénitude de la femme.

Si seulement j'étais parvenu à conquérir ton cœur, je ne serais pas là à regarder ces hommes partir férocement à la bataille en espérant que pas un seul ne posera la main sur toi. Je t'ai aimé Eowyn et je t'aimerai toujours.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le regret m'envahit totalement, blessant mon cœur à jamais. Je ne pus contenir la larme au coin de mon œil. Je la laissais couler le long de ma joue froide et ne pris pas la peine de l'essuyer tant le spectacle devant moi me déchirait de douleur. C'était la fin.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet Os vous a plu ! ;)<br>_

_Il est rare que j'écrive mes textes à la première personne, alors il se peut que je me sois un peu rater sur ma façon d'écrire à certains endroits. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais ravie de discuter avec vous ! :)_

_Bonne soirée à tous !_


End file.
